Creedence Clearwater Revival: Box Set
Creedence Clearwater Revival: Box Set is a box set by Creedence Clearwater Revival, released in 2001. It contains all of their studio albums, two complete live albums, and material recorded by the band under their previous names "The Golliwogs" and "The Blue Velvets". In November 2013 the box set was reissued with different artwork. Track listing 'Disc One' #Come on Baby – 2:15 #Oh My Love – 1:58 #Have You Ever Been Lonely? – 2:20 #Bonita – 1:43 #Don't Tell Me No Lies – 1:55 #Little Girl (Does Your Mama Know) – 2:37 #Where You Been – 2:42 #You Came Walking – 2:00 #You Can't Be True (First version) – 2:47 #You Got Nothin' on Me – 2:38 #I Only Met You Just an Hour Ago – 2:09 #Brown-Eyed Girl – 2:35 #You Better Be Careful – 2:38 #Fight Fire – 2:34 #Fragile Child – 2:39 #She Was Mine – 2:20 #Gonna Hang Around – 2:29 #Try Try Try – 2:13 #Instrumental #1 – 3:01 #Little Tina – 2:30 #Walking on the Water – 3:10 #You Better Get It Before It Gets You – 3:41 #Tell Me – 4:05 #You Can't Be True (Second version) – 2:49 #Action USA Promotional Spot – 1:03 'Disc Two' #Call It Pretending – 2:10 #I Put a Spell on You – 4:32 #The Working Man – 3:05 #Susie Q – 8:39 #Ninety-Nine and a Half (Won't Do) – 3:40 #Get Down Woman – 3:09 #Porterville – 2:23 #Gloomy – 3:50 #Walk on the Water – 4:40 #Born on the Bayou – 5:15 #Bootleg – 3:02 #Graveyard Train – 8:38 #Good Golly Miss Molly – 2:43 #Penthouse Pauper – 3:40 #Proud Mary – 3:09 #Keep on Chooglin' – 7:39 'Disc Three' #Green River – 2:36 #Commotion – 2:45 #Tombstone Shadow – 3:40 #Wrote a Song for Everyone – 4:59 #Bad Moon Rising – 2:23 #Lodi – 3:12 #Cross-Tie Walker – 3:20 #Sinister Purpose – 3:22 #The Night Time Is the Right Time – 3:10 #Down On The Corner – 2:47 #It Came Out of the Sky – 2:56 #Cotton Fields – 2:54 #Poorboy Shuffle – 2:27 #Feelin' Blue – 5:06 #Fortunate Son – 2:21 #Don't Look Now (It Ain't You or Me) – 2:12 #The Midnight Special – 4:14 #Side of the Road – 3:26 #Effigy – 6:28 'Disc Four' #Ramble Tamble – 7:12 #Before You Accuse Me – 3:27 #Travelin' Band – 2:09 #Ooby Dooby – 2:07 #Lookin' Out My Back Door – 2:34 #Run Through the Jungle – 3:07 #Up Around the Bend – 2:42 #My Baby Left Me – 2:19 #Who'll Stop the Rain? – 2:30 #I Heard It Through the Grapevine – 11:08 #Long as I Can See the Light – 3:35 #Pagan Baby – 6:27 #Sailor's Lament – 3:50 #Chameleon – 3:17 #Have You Ever Seen the Rain? – 2:40 #(Wish I Could) Hideaway – 3:47 #Born to Move – 5:41 #Hey Tonight – 2:44 #It's Just a Thought – 3:51 'Disc Five' #Molina – 2:43 #Rude Awakening #2 – 6:23 #45 Revolutions Per Minute (Part 1) – 3:20 #45 Revolutions Per Minute (Part 2) – 7:22 #Lookin' for a Reason – 3:28 #Take It Like a Friend – 3:02 #Need Someone to Hold – 3:02 #Tearin' Up the Country – 2:16 #Someday Never Comes – 4:04 #What Are You Gonna Do – 2:56 #Sail Away – 2:33 #Hello Mary Lou – 2:18 #Door to Door – 2:11 #Sweet Hitch-Hiker – 3:00 #Born on the Bayou Live – 5:14 #Green River Live – 3:17 #Tombstone Shadow Live – 3:41 #Don't Look Now (It Ain't You or Me) Live – 2:21 #Travelin' Band Live – 2:03 #Who'll Stop the Rain? Live – 2:21 #Bad Moon Rising Live – 2:17 #Proud Mary Live – 3:17 #Fortunate Son Live – 2:22 #Commotion Live – 2:36 'Disc Six' #The Midnight Special Live – 3:49 #The Night Time Is the Right Time Live – 3:22 #Down on the Corner Live – 2:43 #Keep on Chooglin' Live – 9:14 #Born on the Bayou Live – 5:04 #Green River/Susie Q Live – 4:31 #It Came Out of the Sky Live – 3:12 #Door to Door Live – 2:00 #Travelin' Band Live – 2:12 #Fortunate Son Live – 2:25 #Commotion Live – 2:34 #Lodi Live – 3:11 #Bad Moon Rising Live – 2:04 #Proud Mary Live – 2:57 #Up Around the Bend Live – 2:36 #Hey Tonight Live – 2:31 #Sweet Hitch-Hiker Live – 3:12 #Keep on Chooglin' Live – 12:37 *Tracks 5 to 18 are from Live in Europe. Personnel John Fogerty - lead guitar, lead vocals, organ, horns Tom Fogerty - rhythm guitar & backing vocals Stu Cook - bass guitar, piano, backing vocals Doug Clifford - drums 2013 Artwork Navigation Category:Compilation Albums Category:2000s Album